A Naruto Neglect Fanfic!
by getwow21
Summary: Born as the eldest of triplets, his younger siblings are both Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, making them the heroes of the village while he was forgotten by everyone, except for two new friends! To makes things interesting, he finds out that he is the wielder of the ultimate dojutsu!What will happen to our blond hero? Read and find out! Sasunaru Maybe Incest
1. Chapter 1

It was about four years ago when calamity struck the village hidden in the leaves. The nine tailed fox had somehow broken free from its previous container, so inorder to ensure the village's safety, the Fourth Hokage divided its chakra into two of his three new born children, leaving the last one, the eldest with its soul. The two siblings were hailed as heroes, while the eldest with its soul was seen as the demon itself.

Now we see the little boy, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, who looks like a carbon copy of his father Minato Namikaze, limping towards the park, late at night. The villagers finally decided you leave him alone after a beating, a beating his parents never believed he got. He reached the park and sat down on the swing and began to cry.

 _'Its not fair Kyuu. Why do they always beat me? Why do they never believe me?'_

 **"I wish I knew kit. This is all my fault. I'm really sorry."**

 _'Kyuu! I told you to stop apologizing. Its not yoir fault. Besides, your my best friend.'_

 **"Just wait a bit, alright kit. I'm almost done healing you."**

 _'Ok Kyuu. Thanks.'_

Yes, both Naruto and Kyuubi have a great relationship. He met him about a couple of months ago after a harsh beating, when he fell into his mindscape. Even thought his siblings have Kuruma's chakra, each year it slowly returns back to him because of the crappy sealing down. So by the time their ten years old, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze would be the true jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi.

After he was somewhat being healed, he saw a girl sitting by the tree near him crying. Wondering what was wrong, he went to her.

"Hey there. Why are you crying?" he asked. The girl looked up at him with her red puffy eyes and said,

"There were these boys that made fun of my eyes."

"Your a Hyuuga, arent you?" he said as he recognized her eyes, "they look very pretty. You shouldnt listen to what they say." he said crouching down and giving her a hug. She gave out a small 'eep' but then calm down.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Whats yours?"

"Your the Hokage's son?" she questiined. She had never seen him before with the rest of them. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. How come I've never seen you before with your family?" Before he could answer, they heard a large splash from the near by lake. They ran to see who or what made that noise, until they saw a raven haired boyin the water. Without thinking twice, Naruto dived into the water and pulled him out. The boy was still unconcious.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Naruto thought out loud.

"I hope he's alright." Hinata worried, "but your both wet, we need to get you something dry."

"Dont worry. I keep somethings hidden around here, just in case." he went behind a hidden bush and took out a long piece of cloth. He ripped it in two and covered one around the boy and the other around himself. Just then, the boy began to stur and opened his eyes. He looked at the faces that were looking at him and shot up.

"Calm down, alright? What were you foing in the lake anyways? You were going to drown!" Naruto yelled.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for saving me." he said sheepishly.

"You never anwsered my question?" Naruto said glaring at him. The boy just looked at him and said,

"I slipped and fell." he said embarassed.

"Well we're glad your alright. Whats your name anyways?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. What are yours?"

"My names Hinata and this is Naruto. We just met really when we found you."

"Hey Sasuke, what were you doing here anyways?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I was training."

"Why dont you ask your family for help?"

"They dont really care about me. All the care about is how great my brother is at everything." He heard a gasp and looked at Naruto who was wide eyed, "what is it? "

"My family does the same thing? Everytime I ask for training, or anything really, its always my siblings that get it and not me" he replied sadly.

"But, yout father is the Hokage!"

"Wait...your dads the Hokage?! I didnt know he had a third kid!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah I know my family is horrible. I dont like them and they dont like me. Thats why I'm going to trian to become really strong, then they'll regret what they did to me." he smiled at them.

"Whose going to train you?" Sasuke asked

"Kuruma. He's the nine tailed fox. My siblings have his chakra, and I have his soul. Thats why the villagers hate me. They think that I'm Kuruma, so they always beat me in mobs." The two children gasped.

"Is that why you were at the park?" Hinata asked

"Yeah...umm do you guys hate me now?"

"No, thats just plain dumb. I mean if their going to be afraid of someone, they should be afraid of your siblings for having the chakra." Sasuke huffed

"He is right Naruto. I dont think of you as the fox...so, is he cute?" she asked shyly.

 **"She's asking if the strongest buuju is cute?!...Tell her I'm cute and cuddly and I also have soft fur."** Naruto just sweatdropped.

"He says that he is also very cuddly and has soft fur." they just sweatdropped.

"You guys wanna train with me? We could show our families that we're not weak!" he asked.

"Sure, I dont mind."

"Me neither"

"Ok then its official! Lets meet back here tomorrow at around seven, sound good?" they nodded, but they were surprised when they were engulfed in a hug.

"Thank you...thank you for being my friends" Naruto said. They just smiled and it turned into a group hug.

For the next four years, the three children trained like nothing before. In their first year they first trained in speed in stealth. Kuruma told them that they were still too young for stamina, so they would deal with that later. He gave them various odd missions to do and by the end of the first year, they were at least chuunin level in speed. Kuruma also advised them to make a different persona, they henge into new identities so that they could graduate from the academy at an early age, without arising suspicion. It was quite easy when you have the son of the Kage with you, so they went through it with ease. He taught them a seal henge, that although people could see pass through a normal henge, the seal henge was like they were actually that person and it couldnt been seen throught. They asked how he knew this and just said that his first container was a sealing master so he picked up a few things. For the second and third years, they worked on stamina, ninjutsu and taijutsu. They checked their nature affinities and surprisingly, they each had two affinities each. Naruto had wind and lightening, Hinata had wind and water and Sasuke had fire and lightening. It was also during this time that Sasuke unlocked his Shairingan and mature it in the span of two years, surpassing his brother. Dont get him wrong, Sasuke loves his brother, just not the rest of his family. They also made friends within the shinobi ranks like Itachi, Kakashi and Anko. They made them promise to keep their training a secret, which the did and even helped them from time to time. The also trained alot in the Forest of Death, much to their distain and Kuruma's amusement. It was also during these two years that Naruto also unlocked a dojutsu, one that was lost to the Uzumaki clan.  
 **Flaskback**  
 **"Alright kits, its time to end today's training. But I need to see something first Naruto."** Kuruma said as he took over one of Naruto's shadow clones to teach them. They all gathered around him and he said

 **"One the first night that you guys met, I thought I saw a change in your eyes Naruto before you passed out. I wasnt sure then but I just want to make sure."**

"What do you want me to do Kura?" Naruto asked.

 **"I want you channel some chakra into your eyes."**

"You think he has a dojutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"I didnt know either of your clans had that?" Hinata said.

"Neither did I." He did what he was told and the three gasped. Sasuke and Hinata because they never saw it before, but Kuruma becasue he did

"What what! Does it look awsome.?!" he asked as he waved his arms around.

 **"Look at your reflection in the mirror and tell me what you see"** Kuruma said, still in shock. As he did that the other two looked at him

"Do you recognize it sensei?" Hinata asked.

 **"Yes, I do. But it doesnt explain how in the world he has it."**

"Ehhh?!" they heard and went to where their friend was, "hey Kyuu, why the hell are my eyes purple? And whats up with the rings?"

 **"All of you have to promise to never tell anyone about Naruto's eyes, is that understood?"** Kuruma said seriously, after putting up a barrier. Seeing that the situtation was serious, they all listened

"Why, whats going to happen?" Sasuke asked, unconciously holding Naruto's hand into his and holding it tight, which didnt go unnotices by the two but only by the oblivious Naruto.

 **"The eyes that you have Naruto are called the Rinnegan, and the only person known to have ever have them was my father, the Sage of Six Paths."** they all gasped since they knew who he was talking about.

"But how in the world..." Hinata trailed off as she looked at Naruto.

 **"Thats what I dont know. So for the mean time keep it a secret. I think I know a couple of its abilities, but try to do some research as well."**

 **End of Flashback**

Since that day, they were sworn to secrecy and didnt even tell their three friends. Kuruma said only when they got the hang of it. Something else that blossomed in the span of these two years was a growing affection that was between the two boys, in which both Hinata and Kuruma noticed, but let them work it out themseles. The fourth year, now of the age of eight was an important time for them because they became apart of the ANBU! Yup thats right. Naruto goes by the code name Fox, Sasuke by Crow and Hinata by Rabbit. Funny enough, the Hokage doesnt know its them and they requested to be a three man team. Throughout the span of the year, they grew to becoming legends for the strength and teamwork abilities. They were in the bingo book as an A-rank group from Konoha named 'The Demonic Trio'. All shunobi in the village respected them and they were well on their way to becoming a S-rank group. The only people who know of their identites are Itachi, Kakashi and Anko. They still trained with Kuruma and Naruto was well on his way in becomingba seal master, even going as far as being able to use his 'father's' jutsu. Their respective families problems didnt improve over the years, but now they didnt care. They had each other and that was what mattered.

It was the Uzumaki-Namikaze triplet birthday party. More like Menma and Naruko's birthday party. Like every other party, Naruto didnt recieve any presents, only when he met his friends did he get some from them. Both his younger siblings were both jerks, calling him a loser and extra baggage. He honestly didnt care. Soon the clan heads and their families arrived. Menma went about with Kiba, his best friend and Naruko with her best friend Ino. When Sasuke and Hinata arrived, they came to his side immediately and gave him his presents. He smiled at them, causing Sasuke to blush as he hugged him and quickly put his presents in his room. They just talked but were silience when Minato gathered their attention.

"Thank you all for coming to my two children Menma and Naruko's birthday party. Since its their ninth birthday, I am proud to say that Menma will be clan heir to the Namikaze clan and Naruko for the Uzumaki clan." There were cheers that were said by everyone, except the three children (the older three were not at the party). Naruto was in complete shock that he just stood there and ran to his room. His father just disowned him in front of everyone, and he didnt seem to care! Sasuke ran after him but Hinata just stood there. She was angry, scratch that, she was furious! First this stupid Hokage belittles her friend, her brother, and then has the nerve to disown him! No no no no she wasnt going to let this slide. She started releasing some of her killing intent, because if she did all then that would raise questions. The cheering stopped and everyone looked at where the intent was coming from. Hiashi was surprised that his timid weak daughter was doing it.

"How could you do that?" she said glaring at the Hokage.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused of what the girl was angry about, like everyone else.

"You are the most disgusting creature that I've ever seen." she yelled, as a unison gasp was heard, "your sick, your horrible. I'm ashamed to call you my Kage! How could you do that to your son!"

"Hey, your stepping out of line! Our son is clan heir why-"

"SHUT UP! Then what about Naruto, huh? What about your eldest son!" Minato and Kushina, along with the clan heads wide eyed. His parents forgot about him. They all looked at Minato and Kushina who had nothing to say as they realized what the girl said.

"Pfft, him. He's weak. Of course he couldnt be an heir." Menma said.

"Oh, and why do you think thats the case huh? He asks for training but isnt given and then when you deny him that, you take his birthright from him!" she kept glaring at Minato, not looking any where else. "My father might be a stoic, cold hearted bastered but-"

"Hinata!" Hiashi yelled.

"Making a point here" she waved him off, "but even he doesnt disown me. Are you happy _Hokage?_ Are you happy on disown your son, a son you never cared for?"

"We did care for him!" Minato exclaimed.

"If thats the case then where are gis presents?" This got everyone thinking, "for the past five years, every party I was invited to, I never once saw him getting presents from either one of you. So whats your excuse now, huh?" He didnt say anything and just looked down. Kushina had tears in her eyes and even Naruko startee to think. The only one unaffected was Menma

"Why do you even care?" he huffed. Finally getting annoyed at the boy, she turns at him with the same glare and says,

"Shut the fuck up you annoying snot nose brat. No one was talking to you. Only your incompent fools of parents."

"Hinata! Your stepping out of line here. This is the Hokage your speaking to!" Hiashi exclaimed. Never in his life had he seen his daughter like this before.

"So? Whats he going to do? Lock me away? I dont care. But I've seen my friend suffer for far too long. I wont anymore." she turns to head upstairs but looks at the Hokage again with an ice cold glare and said, "so I hope your happy now _Hokage_ , happy that you announced your joy in disowning your son." then continued going upstairs, leaving them in a mixture of emotions.

 _When Sasuke followed Naruto_  
Sasuke ran upstairs after Naruto. His blood was boiling. How dare the fucking Hokage do something so...ghgh! He couldnt think straight. He went to Naruto's room and heard small sobs. He opened the door and saw him curled up on his bed crying. He couldnt take it. The one person he loved so much was hurting right in front of him. His heart ached every time he heard a sob.

"Naruto" he whispered. He walked over to him and brought him into his arms. Naruto immediately snuggled into his chest and cried harder.

"Why Sasuke!? Why do they hate me so much!? What did I ever do to them?!" he yelled.

"It isn't your fault Naruto. There just blind idiots who don't know anything." he said as he rubbed his back.

"You know, sometimes I think that there must be something wrong with me" he began as his sobs lessened, "yeah maybe...maybe if I went away-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked up to his face for the first time. Sasuke looked so beautiful in the moon's ray. He always thought that Sasuke was perfect. He loved him because he was kind and a caring person, so it shocked him when he yelled. "How could you say such things? What about me and Hinata? There is nothing wrong with you Naruto. Your perfect in everyway imaginable." He was going to say. It seemed so perfect, so naturally to say it then

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto, I love you." Naruto's eyes widened. He looked at the boy as if he was joking, but he wasn't. The boy of his dreams. The one person he would gladly trade his soul for, said the words he yearned to hear. He had tears in his eyes, as they streamed down him.

"N-Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke panicked. He didn't know what to expect, but he sure didn't expect him to cry. He wiped the tears off his face and then slowly leaned forward. Naruto did the same and soon, both lips were gentle brushing each other. Before they lip locked, Naruto smiled and said

"I love you too, Sasuke" and then crashed his lips onto his as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Sasuke, who finally got out of his shock, wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. They stayed like that for what it seemed like an eternity and only let go to gasp for air. The gazed at into their eyes and smiled.

"That was.." Naruto began as he hugged him

"perfect" Sasuke finished as he placed both of them onto Naruto's bed. The door opened and Hinata came in with a smile on her face

"How much did you hear?" Sasuke asked.

"Enough to know that the two of you are finally together! Like seriously! This long?" she said as she sat on the bed. Both boys sat up and looked at her.

"So...your ok with it?" Naruto asked

"Of course! You guys are my best friends! More like family really." she said.

"Yeah me too!" Naruto said as he pulled them both into a group hug. They looked at Sasuke

"What! You guys already know!" they all laughed. They talked about random things and Hinata even told them what happened after they had left. The boys were literally '0'

"OMG Hinata, what if our cover is broken!?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Nah, you did a great job Hina. I would have beaten the bloody fucker."

"You guys, I have to leave, remember? Help me pack up."

"Where are you going to live now?" Hinata asked.

"Well, for now a hotel. But I need to start looking for an apartment for now."

"I haven't used the money we used at all during our ANBU missions, so that's what your using for rent the first time." Sasuke said

"I hardly used mine as well. So that goes for furniture and food and other things." Hinata said.

"You guys..." Naruto said as tears formed in his eyes. They were the greatest family he could ever ask for. "Hey, I was thinking" Naruto began

"You thinking never ends well" Hinata said.

"Sorry love, but she's right...for the other person that is." and they began to snicker at the many pranks they pulled together inside and outside the village.

"You guy!" he whined, " I know we do awesome pranks and all, but I was thinking if we should start saving money and sorta use it to build a house. A house where all of us live in, ain't that great?"

"That is a great idea. We could get a library with the rarest jutsus and history information, a pool, a movie room. Man, I have so many ideas!" Hinata exclaimed. They just laughed at her..

"That isn't such a bad idea." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist from behind. "We could get it built and even have our own training ground."

"I could upgrade it with seals!" They began to excitedly to plan all their ideas. Soon it was time to go, so they each went their different ways. Sasuke and Hinata to their homes and Naruto, who was using a henge seal went to get a hotel room.

Back at the Uzumaki-Namikaze household, everyone had just left from the party. After Hinata's outburst, it sorta got awkward, so they decided to leave.

"Kaa-san, what Hinata said is wrong right? You didn't disown nii-san, right?" Naruko asked. She might show that she hates her brother, but she somewhat feels sorry for him, after thinking back to how his life was.

"N-No! We didn't! We didn't, right Minato?" Kushina asked.

"No, no we didn't. That was an old law. It isn't in effect at the moment." Minato said.

"Who cares! He's weak and a loser. He doesn't deserve a clan heir." Menma

"Yeah, but Kaa-san and Tou-san never trained him like us, so of course he wouldn't be strong like us." Naruko yelled back, remembering what Hinata said.

"Menma! How could you say that to your own brother!" Kushina yelled.

"I want you going straight to his room and apologize to him right now!" Minato exclaimed. He didn't know how spoiled his son was until now.

"Actually, I think we'll all go to his room and we talk everything out like a family." Kushina said as she started marching upstairs with the rest of them behind her. When they reached his door, they all stopped.

"Umm kaa-san, I dont think that I've ever entered Naruto's room before. Have you?" Naruko asked

"No. I dont think I've ever entered it before, Minato?" He just shook his head.

"Egh! Lets just go in. Its not a big deal!" Menma yelled and opened the door. When they entered, they were shocked at what they saw. The room was so bare, besides a stack of papers in one corner of the room and a journal on top of the tattered bed. Everyone, including Menma, was shocked at the sight. Both siblings had their rooms well decorated but his room had nothing. Kushina and Naruko went to the stack of papers in the corner, while Minato and Menma went to the journal. The first few pages had all the beatings that he received from the villagers and how they ignored him. They were going to continue reading when they heard a scream from the girls.

"Kushina, whats wrong?" Minato said as he came to her side. She just cried and it was Naruko who answered in a shaky voice

"Tou-san, all these papers are his medical files." Both males eye wided.

"Minato, what kind of parents are we?" Kushina wailed. Minato didnt know how to respond, so he just held her close.

"Tou-san, look at these enteries. It doesnt talk about the beatings that much." Menma said as they all moved to see.

 _January 23 (age 4)_  
 _Today was a great day because I made two new friends! They know about Kuruma but they see me as me, as Naruto! Isnt that great! I was beaten again today but I sorta got use to it. Oh well._

 _March 12_  
 _See today Menma and Naruko started training. I asked for training but was told they need it more. Seriously! What a lie! They're not the ones who are chased doen by angry mobs. But then again I will always be the one lying. Talk about great family support._

They all looked horrified at what they just read. Even Menma startes feeling bad for his brother, but he would never openly admit it.

"Kaa-san is this all true?" Naruko whispered.

"K-Keep reading" Minato said.

 _August 27 (age 6)_  
 _Its night time now. Today I asked again if my parents could train me, but they said when the academy starts. I dont see it fair, I mean all clan heirs are suppose to start their training early and by the looks of it, its not like I'm a heir to begin with. Sometimes I wonder if my parents even love? I hear them tucking in Naruko and Menma and its sad to say that I font remember ever being tucked in. Well thats all for now._

"No we do love you Naruto!" Kishina wailed. Minato had tears in his eyes and so did Naruko. Menma tried to hide it, but his eyes were watery.

 _October 10 (age 7)_  
 _Guess what? Its my birthday today! Althought people only know it as Menma and Naruko's birthday. My parents have never given me any presents before and they gave the other two so much. Arent they parents of the year (sarcastic). But for the past two birthdays I got presents from my friends so I feel happy and content. I mean its better than no present. Well happy birthday to me!_

 _Sept 2 (age 8)_  
 _Today is the start of the academy. Its when my parents said that they would train me. But guess what? I'm a going to get trained? Nooooo. I'm not getting any training. Like seriously! I dont know why I even believed them. To them, I'm just a person whose not suppose to exist. Is it because they have Kuruma's chakra and I dont? Dont know, and I dont really care. I give up. But at least I'm still heir. Its like the one thing that makes me think my parents still love me. Thats something not even a cold hearted bastered would take away. Of to the academy I go!_

They all just looked at one another. What they did today, their actions, they finally understood what they did. They literally said that they didnt care for him. They took away his status, inwardly saying they didnt love him.

"Theres an entery for tonight. Lets read that one." Menma said.

 _Oct 10 ( age 9)_  
 _HAHAHA the one thing that I thought they could never do, they did! My so called parents, althought from tonight they arent, actually disowned me in front of everyone, and was so happy about it! It sorta makes me believe that they also see me as a demon like the rest of the villagers. Oh well, I have to start packing right now, dont want my presence to 'taint' them. I remeber making a checklist of all the places I wanted to go to,and I might go there now_  
 _1) Suna_  
 _2) Taki_  
 _3) or anywhere that osnt in the village._  
 _So long people! I honest bet that they will never know I'm gone anyways. Maybe ten years later or so they mysteriously stumble upon this room and think 'did someone live here?' Well guess what? They dont any more!_

"Tou-san! Is he leaving the village!?" Menma exclaimed.

"Theres still time! We'll get him back!" Minato yelled as he flashed to the Hokage tower and gather his ANBU.

"Kaa-san its alright! If we talk to him then everything is going to alright, ok?" Naruko said trying to cheer up her sobbing mother.

"Pfft, I doubt it." Menma said, still reading some of the entries.

"Menma!" Naruko yelled.

"What! I'm telling you the truth! I read the 'good parts' in the journal. You should see how he describes his beatings."

"Is it really bad?" Kushina said looking at her son.

"Honestly kaa-san, I would have committed suicide along time ago." he said giving her the journal to read. It only made her throw it and cry harder.

 _Elsewhere_  
"I guess the wild goose chase begins." Naruto says, still in his henge, as he fell asleep on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Day**  
The students in the academy started to all enter their respective classes. When Hinata and Sasuke reached the classroom, they already saw their friend Naruto seated and waiting for them. He waved at them and had spots for them.

"Hey guys!" He said when they sat down.

"Hey there Naru-chan~" Sasuke said as he quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Hey Naru. You found a hotel room?" Hinata asked.

"Yup. I was thinking about going to look for an apartment later on after class. Say Hina, what happened after you went home? I dont think that Hiashi would have let that slide."

"Oh he didnt alright. But I had to avoid him all last night and even this morning."

"You know, I dont think yoir father hates you all that much." Sasuke said.

"He doesnt, so I found out."

"What did you find out?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"The elders kept forcing him to place the seal on me and put me in the branch family and make Hanabi heiress, but he doesnt want to, which is why he keeps pushing me. I over heard all that last night, when they were talking about my outburst yesterday."

"I think we should tell him." Naruto said suddenly.

"WHAT!?"the others yelled, but quickly kept quite when others looked at them.

"We wont tell all of them, just Hiashi. I think Hanabi already knows, right?" She nodded. Her and her sister were being distant apart due to the ways of the clan, but Hanabi, being the curious little girl she was, one time found her sister's ANBU mask and confronted her about. She told her everything and instead of the little girl hating her for holding back, she admired her sister and their bond grew even closer and better than before.

"Yeah I guess its alright. We tell only Hiashi about it to relief himself from all the presure." Sasuke said.

"The its final. After we get you an apartment, we're going to my place and telling him everything." they nodded. "By the way, when are we going to reveal our true selves?"

"This act is getting annoying." Sasuke said. "We're in ANBU for god's sake and we have to comeback to the academy."

"We'll do so after we gradate. I hope we're on the same team." Naruto said excitedly

"Knowing the Hokage, he would probably put you on the same team as _them_." Sasuke said

"You know the entire village was turned upside down yesterday. They all though you eft the village or something. What was that all about?" Hinata asked, but just then the teacher cane in.

"I'll tell you guys later." he whispered and the class began. Ten minutes into the class, Naruko and Menma came rushing into the class.

"Why are you two late? Class already started!" Iruka said.

"Our brother is gone! He left the village!" Naruko yelled. They all looked at them as if they were crazy.

"What are you talking about? Naruto is right there. He was here in the beginning of the class. Stop making excuses and seat down." They looked at where he pointed and sure enough, they saw their older brother seated in the class. They began gaping like fish as Iruka pushed them into class and into their seats when he saw Naruko was about to run to her older brother.

 **Hokage Office**  
Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage was in a complete mess. It was only last night that they came to the conclusion that his eldest son ran away and he sent every availible shinobi to go look for him, inside and out the village. Every shinobi came back with the same anwser, he was nowhere to be seen. He knew he was a horrible father, and that his son may never forgive them for what happened. He believed that Naruko and Menma needed to control the Kyuubi's chakra but that didnt mean he couldnt make a shadow clone to help him or even give him some books, or pointers. Whats worse was that it seemed every year the Kyuubi's chakra was harder to bring out, but he believed that they weren't trying hard enough. Then there was the heir part. He only announced it to give them motivation in trying harder. He didnt even knew that his son knew about the out dated law. Well it was in their clans, maybe not others. He tailed the beatings his son had talked about and soon enough, he found out that they were all true, but the villagers were put to shame when it was revealed that Naruto was his son, and decided to ask for wife was torn up about it, blaming herself for everything, saying she could have been a better mother. When they read about the part of him never tucking him in, they tried to remeber any time they had, but couldnt. Heck they couldnt remeber anything that dealt with their eldest. Kushina never left his room the entire time, which only made Minato think about ways to find his son.

 _'Speaking of children, I wonder if they arrived on time?'_ Minato thought as he looked at the crystal ball to see the academy. He just saw his children enter the class room, mouthing that their brother was missing and Iruka pointing to a blond haired boy, mouthing that he was seated right there the entire time. He rush-wait WHAT!?

"He was in class the entire morning?!" Minato yelled as he got up from seat, as it hit the ground. He couldnt beileve it! His son, the one that everyone was looking for, was seated ever so peacefully in class.

"Neko! Get me my son, Naruto. He's in his academy class."

"Hai!" The cat masked ANBU said and left.

 **Academy**  
The lesson went by, which were realively boring and soon it was almost time for the next lesson, but before that an ANBU came into the class.

"Hello there ANBU-san, is there something you need?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, the Hokage would like to speak to his son, Naruto."

"Naruto, you may leave, but come back soon, alright?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Naruto said, glaring at the ANBU.

"Your father is-"

"He isnt my father. As of yesterday, I dont have parents. Didnt you hear?" this got murmurs from the other students.

"What are you talking about?" the ANBU asked. Even she was confused, but then had to act profeasional, "I dont know what despute you had with your family, put he asked for you to come." and without another word, she shushinned away with him.

"What was he talking about?" a civilian student asked. Everyone turned their attention Naruko and Menma. Seeing that they were uncomfortable, Iruka made them go back to their work.

The ANBU and Naruto had just arrived inside the Hokage's office. The Hokage looked up from his paper work and when he saw his son, he didnt know what to do or say. They just looked at one another for two minutes straight

"Hokage-sama, if you dont have anything to say, I would like to get back to the academy." he said in a bored straight tone.

"Where did you go yesterday? Do you know how worried we were about you? We thought you left the village! I sent every availible ninja looking for you!" he exclaimed.

"What made you think that I would leave in the first place?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...we saw your journal...and just assumed..." the Hokage said a bit embarrassed. Naruto thought, was laughing so hard along with Kuruma, in the inside thought. Outwards, he showed no emotions.

"My journal?...ohh I must have forgotten. If you have it with you Hokage-sama, I would like ot if you give it back."

"Not until you return home. The disowning law wasnt in our clans, its was taken away long ago." Minato pleaded

"I think your mistake Hokage. I didnt say you disowned me yesterday. You disowned me two months ago." Now this shocked him, along with the ANBU in hiding.

"W-What are you talking about?! I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did. The paper is right here." he said as he took out a paper from his pocket. "This is your signature, is it not?" he handed him the paper. Minato grabbed it out of his hands and looked at the paper over and over and sure enough, it was legal and had his signature.

"I dont remeber signing this! Even if you gave it to me, I would have seen it and done something about it!" he exclaimed.

"No, I came to this very office two months ago and you though that I was going to ask you for training, but I asked you to sign this paper. First you didnt even look at me, but when I said I wont bother you again, you happily signed it to get rid of me, and got rid of me you did. If there isnt any thing worth while that you are going to talk to me about, then I had better go to the acadmey. Its not like I have outside help." he said as he walked out, but before he left he said, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is dead. My name is Naruto Hoseki, an orphan. Try not to forget." and then walked out of the room, leaving the Hokage, who had tears in his eyes.

The academy had finally ended, and due to yhe villagers not seeing Naruto as the Kyuubi anymore, they started treating him better, which shocked the three children. Who knew people could change over night, with a few words from their great Hokage? Anyways they had just finished getting Naruto an apartment to live in and were now on their way to the Hyuuga compound.

"Halt! State you- oh Hinata-sama, welcome home. I believe these are your friends?" the Hyuuga guard asked.

"Yes, they'll ve coming with me. Is my father home?"

"Yes he is Hinata-sama." Then they went in the compound and went straight to his office. She knocked and heard a 'come in' and the three went in.

"Hello, Hinata. What brings you here. Why are these two friends of yours here? You also have yet to explain about your outburst yesterday." Hiashi said sternly.

"That is why we're here father. But first" she turnes to Naruto who nodded and set up a silencing barrier, "there is an important seceet that the three of us have kept hidden, and I wanted to tell you. You might not believe me at the end, but the choice is yours and not mine."

"Ok...what is this secret of yours?" he asked suspiciously. He had never seen this side of his daughter and wasnt going to doubt anything she said now. He had different scenarios as to what changed her, and was sure that nothing would surprise him.

"I'm apart of the ANBU codename Rabbit and the three of us are what is known in the bingo book as 'The Demonic Trio'"

Anything...except that.

"WHAT?!" Hiashi yelled as he spit out some of his tea. The two boys were dying of laughter, and even Hinata was trying hard to not laugh.

"Hinata, this better not be a joke." he said getting into his composure as he glared at the boys.

"No its not father. No one knows except a few people, Hanabi included. See this is what happened..." and she began telling him everything,from the night they met to the training and the academy and ANBU promotion, with Sasuke and Naruto adding their bits in once in a while. When they were done, Hiashi had the word SHOCK written on his face. It wasnt eveeyday that you find out that your weak daughter was a respected ANBU.

"Why didnt you tell anyone. I mean the Hokage must know." he said as he looked at Naruto.

"Oh please, we've been apart of ANBU for about a year now and he still doesnt know. I dont quite care thought." he scoffed as he looked away.

"What he meant about that father, is that when Naruto shows an advanced exercise, like the tree climbing before his siblings, he was yelled at and sent to his room. I dont think that you would want to tell such people about your achievement, now would you?"

"Yes your right. By why are you telling me. Pray I'm not angry, actually I'm extremely proud of your accomplishment, but why tell me now?"

"Well last night I heard the Hyuuga elders presuring you about me and its when I realized that all those times that you pushed me to do better, you were doing so to protect me. I always thought that you hated me." she said as she looked down. Hiashi was dumbstruck. His daughter thought he hated her?! Dispote not showing any emotions, he loved both his daughters very much.

"I could never hate you Hinata and your right. They keep telling me to place you in the branch family and thats something I wont have. But why dont you show your real strength, bit by bit so they'll leave us alone for bit, ok?" he smiled a small smile. She smiled as well and ran and engulfed him in a hug.

"Awww this is such a sweet scene!" Naruto said wiping an imaginary tear off his eye.

"And know you ruined it." Hinata pouted.

"Why dont you boys join us for dinner. Its getting late anyways." Hiashi said.

"Thank you Hiashi-sama. We'll take you up on your offer." Sasuke said.

"Yeah what he said." Naruto said and they all laughed.

"Maybe I could show you the _Kaiten_ , an advance-"

"Not to be rude father, but I already mastered that when I was six, so three years ago. I actually know pretty much every Hyuuga technique and now, I'm making my own and mastering the others." Now this made his jaw drop. The others just laughed as they got up and left a very dumbstruck Hyuuga in his office.

Kushina didnt know what to do. It was finally night time and Minato had finally came home and told her the good news. News that her son was still inside the village but also the worst possible news, that he was disowned two months ago and Minato had signed it. She couldnt really blame him because she was no better. At Minato had an excuse of being busy with Hokage duties, not that he saw it as an excuse, but she had absolutly none. She was always home and she had always favoured the younger two more than him, it was as plan as that. She ran back up to his room, not caring about her remaining two children's reaction and cried even more in his room. She had never entered it before and now she never wanted to leave. None of them knew where he lived and so had to only see him at the academy, which she had planned to do tomorrow in the morning. She was going to get her son back, even if it meant spending her entire life doing so!

Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze. There are alot of things that people know about him. His arrogant, brash and prideful, but what they dont know is his deepest darkest secret. I secret that he would rather sell his soul to the Shinigami than let it be known.

Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze was completely and utterly in love with Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, or now Hoseki, his very own brother.

Now dont get him wrong. Gay relationships were accepted in their village. Incest was allowed in their clans, so it wasnt a big deal. But it was for him. His brother wouldnt get the same attention as he and Naruko did from the villagers and their parents, but when they were three years old, he fell and tripped, scraping his knee in the process. No one was around, so he never expected to see his brother coming out of his room asking what was wrong. Seeing that he was injuried, Naruto had gone and came back with a bandage and put it on him. He smiled a smile Menma thought was angelic and kissed the bruise, whispering sweet words as he hugged him and wipped his tears away. It might have not been much, but Menma felt special that his brother came and saved him, and even spared any attention towards him. He felts something that day, and it began to grow each day, til he realized that he was in love with him. He tried to deny it in many ways, which lead to the harsh treatment he gave his brother, but it broke him every time he said words that he didnt mean.

And now he was gone. He wasnt going to live with them anymore, that was something he had figured out. He blamed himself. If only he wasnt so rude. If only he accepted the way he felt then none of this would have happened. Now his brother thought that he hated him and wanted him dead, when it was the other way around.

With the secret of loving his brother, there was something else that he developed, another dark secret. He was a prevert. Well only when it was related to his brother. Although only nine years old, he inacted many of the love scenes that were in Jiraiya's books but replaced them with himself and Naruto or even secretly get yaoi manga, henged of course.

As he sat on his bed, he thought about everything and came to one conclusion. No matter what happened from now, his brother would always hate him. Nothing would change that and it was all his fault.

He finally went to sleep, with tears streaming down his face with those thoughts and heart ache.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Year Later**

Its been a year since the incident and now Naruto Hoseki is the true Jinchuriki of Kuruma. Dring the past year, Naruto's former family started wanting to get him back, although they haven't been really lucky since he would completely avoid them. The three children have also become really high in ANBU, even ranking as S-rank in the bingo book and having the respect of many of the ANBU there. Today, however was a special day, because Kuruma was going to give them each a gift.

"So Kura, whatchya gonna give us?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Calm down Ruto, its obviously going to be something great." Hinata said.

"She's right. Anyways, I have these three different fruits for the three of you." he said as he took out three fruits from the sac he was carrying.

"Okaaay...is this suppose to be some kind of snack?" Sasuke said as they looked at it strangely.

"No, this is called a devil fruit. These fruits give you certain powers that are not known until its eaten. The ones I have, however, are fire, lightening and water."

"So we can control them at will?" Hinata asked.

"Not exactly. You don't control the elements, you BECOME the element." hee grinned at their star eyed expression.

"That is AWSOME!" Naruto yelled and did a funny dance.

"Wait, is there a drawback? A weakness to this type of power?" Sasuke asked.

"Smart kit. Yes, normally, you won't be able to swim. But I could remove that curse."

"Thanks a lot Kyuu! Your the best!" Naruto said as he hugged the human form of Kuruma.

"Now pick which one you guys want."

"Well, I'm taking the Fire fruit. Its sorta the Uchiha main element."

"I'm taking the water fruit, since its my main affinity." Hinata said

"Guess I'm stuck with lightening. Not bad really." Naruto shrugged and they took a bit out of the fruit. Instantly, their faces turned green.

"Eww! Kyuu these things taste disgusting!" Sasuke exclaimed. But the said fox was rolling around laughing at their expression.

"You...knew!?" Hinata yelled.

"Hey, I just wanted to see your expressions. Gotta say, it was hilarious!" he said, wiping away a tear.

"Ha ha very funny." Naruto said. But they quickly ate the fruit, even though it tasted horrible.

"Now time to remove the curse." he tapped his finger on their foreheads and then it was gone. They each started to test it out, and were amazed at what they saw.

"This is beyond awesome isn't it?" Naruto said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Now then there are certain things that you have to know about these fruits. First their called logia types. Since you actually become the element, this will happen." before they could ask, he threw a kunai and said not to move, towards Sasuke, and surprisingly, it went through him.

"Whoa!" they said

"Yup, everything that is thrown at you goes right through you. The only time it will make contact with you, is if you want to, but I don't think any of you want to get hurt deliberately" they shook their head, "or if you use haki."

"What's haki?" Hinata asked. And so the entire time was used in explain what haki was and getting a grasp at their powers, to the point they wont accidently burn, shock or wet anything and then they went home, or in Naruto's case, an apartment under his ANBU name.

 **Four Years Later**

It was finally graduation day. The graduation age was delayed two years, so everyone was at least fourteen when graduating.

"Hey there Naru." Sasuke jogged up to his boyfriend. Naruto turned around and was met with a kiss full on the lips, which he returned.

"Hey Sasuke." he smiled. Their relationship had grown beautifully over the years, and those who knew about it, support them fully.

"So, how do you feel like graduating...again." they both laughed. It was hilarious. They are feared and respected ANBU, and yet here they are graduating to become genin. They kept walking to the academy,unaware of the eyes looking straight at Naruto with want and lust.

When they reached the academy, they were met with Hinata who had just arrived. Spotting them, she ran over to them and gave them a hug.

"You guys ready on graduating...again?" they all laughed.

"Thats the same thing I asked." Sasuke exclaimed.

"So you guys hand in your resignation forms?" Naruto asked as they made their way to the academy.

"Yeah. Its a shame really. Itachi kept laughing all this morning though about the graduation. My parents almost thought he went mad, since they didnt know why he was laughing."

"Yea well an Itachi showing emotion is just plain werid to others." Hinata said.

They entered the class and saw that everyone was already there. They sat in the closes seats they could find and right after, Iruka came inside. After him came the Namikaze triplets. They all looked at Naruto but like usual he ignored them. Hinata,however, kept noticing something in Menma's eyes and she wasnt the only. Kuruma also said that he saw. It was hunger and want. Like he had a thing for Naruto. At first they wanted to ignore it, but the lust he gained in his eyes and hatred for Sasuke was a clear thing in their minds, but both boys didn't know, and didn't need to know.

"Alright everyone, its time for the taijutsu part of the exam." Iruka said as they headed to the field at back, after completing the written part. They headed outside to take the exam. After the over all exams, the three ex-ANBU were genin...again!

"Yatta! We passed!" Naruto exclaimed

"Of course we did babe." Sasuke said

"We'd be the laughing stock of all ANBU if we failed." Hinata added as they left the academy grounds. Naruto's formal family were standing there, seemingly waiting for him, but the fourteen year old completely ignored them. They tried to approach them, but were stopped by someone yelling something

"There are my three favourite kids! Hey guys, how's the exams!?" Anko said as she walked up to them.

"I don't really think that's a question, now is it Anko." Itachi said, walking besides her.

"Shut it emo! No ones talking to you." she yelled

"Ma ma, there's no need to fight you two." Kakashi said, reading his book. The three kids just sweatdropped as they made too much noise, bringing attention to themselves.

"What are you guys doing here nii-san?" Sasuke said.

"Well otouto, we came to celebrate your graduating." Itachi smiled.

"Is that really necessary?" Hinata deadpanned.

"Yup! Especially since Kakashi is paying!" Anko exclaimed. She and Hinata had bonded over the years, and it was sad to say that Hinata adopted Anko's sadistic nature.

"Yea! Kakashi is paying!" Naruto jumped as he and Anko dragged the others to the BBQ.

"Wait! I didn't agree to this!" yelled a dragging and paled Kakashi. He was going to be broke, he always was when they ate outside.

"Well, you are the oldest." Sasuke grinned. They just loved making fun of Kakashi. It was so much fun!

"Don't worry Kakashi. They won't eat that much." Itachi tried to reassure him, but it didn't work. So was the tale of Kakashi going bankrupt.

Next day-Hokage Tower

All the jounin were there to get their team placements. Minato wanted to put ALL his children on the same team and make Kushina the jounin sensei, so they could bond better with their son/brother, but Kakashi beat him to it.

"Hokage-same, I would like to have a team consisting of Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Hoseki." he said confidently.

"Why would you want to have those three in particular?" Minato asked, not really wanting his son on that team.

"Well Hokage-sama, from what I have observed, Naruto has little trust in anyone, except Hinata and Sasuke, and I believe putting him on a team with people he doesn't care for or trust will be its downfall." Kakashi said. He knew Minato what Minato was trying to do and there was no way in hell he was going to let his otouto be in their clutches. Besides, having three ex-ANBU would make things a lot easier.

"Very well. If that all, then jounin senseis go get your students. they will be waiting for you in the academy."

Academy

"I hope were on the same team." Hinata said excitedly.

"If anything, Kakashi-nii would try to do that."

"We all know what the Yondaime would want, and that for you to be on the same team as his children." Sasuke said.

"I bet he would make his wife the sensei." Hinata snorted and they all laughed. Iruka came in and he smiled at the three. He knew about their ANBU status and they were quite close to him. Maybe because he was with Kakashi,but they did see him as a close friend.

"Alright then its time for team placements...team 7 Sasuke Uchiha,Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Hoseki your jounin sensei, Kakashi Hatake...team 11 Menma, Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sakura Haruno, your jounin sensei,Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Now wait for your senseis to come pick you up." he then left the room.

"All right! Kakashi came through!" Naruto said, kissing his boyfriend and hugging Hinata,who he saw as a sister.

"It sorta makes a small part of me feel bad for what we did to him yesterday." Hinata said and then smiled sweetly, "but I could always have that part removed." The boys just sweatdropped. One by one the teachers came. Kushina and Kakashi came at the same time. Kushina smiled sadly at her son,Naruto. She was beyond anger that Minato didnt put him on her team. All her three children should have been on the same team but hearing Kakashi's reasoning.

"Team 7 with me to the roof." Kakashi said and shushined away.

"Team 11 with me." Kushina said and they followed. Naruko and Menma looked back to see team 7 but they were already gone. Naruko tried to get closer with her brother, but its like she couldnt find him for the past five years. Sure they had the same class, but she could never get to him because of her fanboys. Menma was getting a bit unstable, however he didn't show it. He knew his brother and Sasuke were together and every time he did he would get dark thoughts of killing Sasuke, but right now he had to wait and watch.

 _'Dont worry Naru-chan, you'll be mine soon.'_ he thought darkly at all the ways he was gonna get him. Which was one of the reasons why he started to study sealing a lot more seriously. His plan would soon be perfected.

On the roof, team 7 sat there with Kakashi. They just stared at one another and began to laugh.

"Man, we keep laughing all day." Naruto said.

"This entire thing is hilarious. Every ANBU just looks and then laughs." Kakashi said. Over the years, the people in ANBU learned of their identities and of course kept it a secret. Everyone would wonder, however, how the hell did the Hokage not recognize his own son. But after the birthday party five years ago, they understood.

"Well, we all know one another and we would certainly pumpel you to the ground, so I guess we pass." Sasuke said as he sat down on the ground, the others followed, though Naruto found it more comfortable on his lap.

"So sensei, do you mind telling us the real reason to why you came early?" Hinata asked, causing Kakashi to blush.

"He was here for Iruka of course!" Naruto laughed.

"Leave me alone you guys. Anyways, we'll start D-rank missions tomorrow at 9, so see ya!" Kakashi said and shushined out.

"So, you guys manage to master the three types of haki yet?" Hinata said, as they walked to BBQ.

"Yup, perfected it alright." Sasuke said.

"I managed to reduce my reaction time for my lighting speed." Naruto said.

"Oh? That's great. You Sasuke?"

"Hmm, well my haki is alright. My mom seems a bit suspicious, but my dad wants to help me train now. Pfft, I could kick his sorry ass a mile away. What about you"

"Well, like your fire gun and Naruto's lightening gun, I made a water gun, but the name seems so unoriginal, so I changed it to water bullet. Used it on an elder last night during dinner. Uncle Hizashi just walked out and started laughing later on and you could tell dad wanted to do the same as well."

"Damn they're annoying!" Naruto said.

They ate and talked some more and then went their separate ways. Tomorrow they were going to be doing D-ranks, but luckily they had their secret weapon in doing those annoying jobs.

Hokage Tower

All jounin senseis were there, and even Kakashi was early, surprising a lot of them, even the Hokage. He looked at all of them and they gave their report.

"Team 1-6 failed, what about team 7?" Minato asked.

"Team 7 passed Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered not looking up from him book. This caused Minato to frown. He noticed that Kakashi had been distancing himself from him and not calling him sensei like usual, but he shrugged it off. He was somewhat surprised that the team his son on had passed. He, like the rest of his family, had been trying to get closer to his eldest so, but it was like he was hardly in the village at times. Heck the only time he ever saw Naruto was when he would some times check the academy classroom though the crystal ball. From what he saw in Naruto's files, he was an average student, not too low in the class and not too high.

"Team 8 passed"

"Team 10 passed"

"Team 11 passed"

"Good, you are all dismissed. Ka-" he never got to finish, because the said man, Kakashi, shushined away. He sighed. Kakashi would always leave, not wanting to be a second in his presence. The jounins left and Kushina stayed behind.

"What are we going to do Minato?" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry. It'll work out soon. I know we will." Minato tries to cheer her up.

"You've been saying that for the past five years! I don't think we will. We lost him and its all our faults!" Kushina wailed. He had nothing to say and just tried to comfort her.

 _'We'll be a family soon son, I'll make sure of it.'_ Minato though.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a couple weeks since team 7 had began doing D-rank missions. Although they weren't really doing D-rank missions. It was Naruto's clones disguised as the team that did the work, while they were off training in everything in general. When they got the necessary D-ranks for a C-rank, Kakashi asked.

"Hokage-sama, Team 7 requesting a C-rank mission." he said boredly.

"Yes, Team 7 you should feel proud of yourself. You hold the record of best teamwork seen, which is saying something especially when doing D-rank missions." Minato chuckled but sweatdropped when he got no reaction. "Well, I have a back up mission for you. Team 11 had their first C-rank mission, but the client lied and it was upgraded to a B-rank, possibly A-rank. Do you accept?" Kakashi didn't even look at his team and responded.

"We shall leave immediately." he said and they turned to leave.

"Naruto" Minato began and Naruto turned around, as he was the last person.

"Is there something you need Hokage-sama?"

"I just wanted to say to stay safe." he gave him a small smile. He knew things weren't going to happen immediately, but at least they could have a professional relationship.

"I will complete the mission." he said and then left.

 _'This is going to take a lot of work.'_ Minato thought and then smiled _, 'but I'm not going to stop.'_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay then how are we gonna do this?" Naruto asked as they sped to the wave country with their normal speed.

"Well, they should be nearing the country now, so we should hurry. The Demon brothers always work with Zabuza so..." Hinata replied.

"So it'll be difficult for them." Sasuke finished.

"Alright then, lets get a move on." Kakashi said and they upped their speed. When they caught up to Team 11, they saw Kushina in a water bubble and the genin trying to fight back the water clones.

"Looks like we made it in time." Hinata said, and freed Kushina with her devil fruit abilities as Naruto and Zabuza clashed swords.

"Heh, your not bad brat. Nothing like the other brats." Zabuza grinned.

"Minato sent you guys as back up?" Kushina asked.

"Yes. I was to give you this scroll." Kakashi said.

"How is Naruto keeping up with Zabuza?" Mito asked and they're attention was towards that fight.

"Where's Sasuke-kun? Isn't he apart of your team?" Sakura asked, or more like yelled.

"He's fighting the fake hunter-nin." Hinata replied, as she protected the client. At the end, Naruto and Sasuke were able to kill both their opponents.

"Great job you two." Kakashi said.

"Zabuza has a bounty but the hunter-nin doesn't. I guess we'll spilt the money then?" Sasuke asked, getting a nod.

"Hello there. We never got your name?" Hinata asked the bridge builder.

"I'm the super awesome bridge builder Tazuna. Thanks for the protection." he said and sighed in relief. "Lets get to my house. Its pretty near." They finally reached the client's house, where they were introduced to his daughter and grumpy grandson. The rest of the day was quite uneventful.

"Alright, its time to get some sleep. We'll be getting up tomorrow." Kushina said.

"I've prepared some rooms for you. If you follow me." Tsunami said as they all went upstairs and she showed then their rooms. They all settled down into their rooms. Naruto stayed up for a bit, setting up shadow clones to guard the house. He started going up stairs after he believed everyone went to sleep, but bumped into Menma who was going downstairs. He was about to fall, but caught the black haired boy, who held onto his tightly.

"Thanks." he murmured.

"Don't mention it." Naruto replied and he let go. Unfortunately, or fortunately in Menma's case, Naruto didn't see the dark smirk that was on Menma's face. When he held onto the blonde, he placed a seal on the back of his head.

 _'Soon and you wouldn't be able to do anything.'_ he thought darkly and went into the kitchen to get a drink.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The rest of the mission went by uneventful, except when team 7 had assassinated Gato and his thugs, sealed up all his money and gave it to the people of the Wave country. They also handed all of Gato's businesses to Tazuna and his family. Safe to say that everyone is the Wave country were thankful for Konoha's help.

"Can't believe we're back after so long." Mito said as they entered the village's gates.

"Let's go to the office to report to your father." Kushina said and they all headed tot he office.

"Enter." they heard as they opened the door.

"Teams 11 and 7 coming back from a successful mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

"Report." Minato said and so they told him everything and he was surprised that Naruto took down an A-rank mission.

"Is there anything else Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

"No, you're dismissed." he said and they all left before he could ask Naruto about his first kill. Kushina stayed behind.

"How did he take it?" Minato asked her.

"He...didn't seemed bothered really. Like he did it before." she sighed, making him frown.

"I don't think that's right Kushina. Maybe Kakashi helped him, but still to go toe-to-toe with an A-rank mission is quite a feat." he said with a hint of pride.

"It sure is. But Minato, I'm a bit more worried about Menma." she said. Both of them had seen that there second son was a bit different ever since the incident at the birthday. He seemed to take a sudden interest in sealing all of a sudden and he would be a bit with drawn. They had a feeling it had something to do with Naruto, but didn't know what.

"Did something happen on the mission?" he asked.

"He kept...smiling. As if he was happy to achieve something. I don't really know why though." she said.

"Let's keep an eye on him, not something suspicious, but just a bit." he said and she nodded.

 **Sorry for the late update. Had a writer's block and kept writing a bit from time to time. Next chapter will be about the chuunin exams, so yea. The chapter is short, but the next one would be a bit longer!**


End file.
